Tommy Calligan
Tommy Calligan' is the 2nd main protagonist in Season 1 of the TV series Eye Candy. He is a NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit Detective. Tommy is portrayed by Casey Deidrick About Tommy, a dry-witted New York native, descends from a long line of cops and now works in the NYPD Cyber Unit. He’s smart, tough, no-nonsense, and started as a beat cop before working his way up to Cyber Detective. Tommy is skeptical of Lindy's tactics and motivations, but he decides to work with her when his partner, Ben, starts helping Lindy track the stalker. Tommy and Ben are best friends and have been since they were born. Season One K3U Tommy Calligan's first appearance in K3U comes when Lindy exits IRL, the nightclub owned by Sophia Preston. He greets Lindy and starts talking to her about her parole and her computer usage completely breaking it. This leads to a moment of Lindy telling him that she has to do what the police won't, and as she walks away, Tommy tells her that "even though Ben loves her, he will do his job." Tommy is next seen at the Cyber Crimes Unit, where he discusses Lindy's idea that there could be a serial killer on the loose in New York because three other Flirtual users have disappeared with cases all similar to her case -- information that comes after she reveals that she hacked into Flirtual to learn it. Tommy says that he'll look into the situation but she's going to need more than a hunch before they declare a serial killer. In one of the final scenes of the episode, Lindy is on the phone with Ben, who reveals that Tommy is surveying Jake Bolin's apartment for the night. After hanging up, Lindy gets a message from the Flirtual Killer, showing videos of Sophia in the apartment with the killer. Unbeknownst to her at the time, the video of Sophia was actually pre-recorded, and that Sophia was safe in IRL, whereas the video of the killer was live. Lindy calls Ben as she's running to catch a taxi in fear that Sophia was about to be the next victim of the killer, and Ben tells her that he's going to call for back up -- which would be Tommy first and then a call to the rest of the on-duty officers, seeing as Tommy is his partner. When Lindy calls Sophia, she learns of her real whereabouts and learns that Ben, who is no longer picking up, is the one who's actually in danger. Lindy finds Ben dead, and while screaming his name and apologizing to his dead body, Tommy comes up to the roof and pulls her away from the scene. SOS OMG Lindy and Tommy have their first kiss. A4U In this final episode of Eye Candy, Tommy is able to locate The Firtual Killer's location, he nearly apprehends Jake but Lindy tells Tommy that she's leaving with him, cut to the bus station where Lindy finds out she's going to her hometown, whenever her and Jake are about to leave. She gives the heads-up to George Reyes to expose him, he does. Jake finds out about this and attempts to run, but that's when Tommy shows up and runs after Jake and tackles him. Jake & Tommy fight each other but without much of a struggle, Tommy is able to knee Jake in the face and knocks him out, apprehending him. Thus ending the series. Personality Tommy is described as being smart and tough, and as someone that takes no-nonsense but also is very caring towards lindy and will do anything to save her. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Trivia * While commonly referred to as just an officer, Tommy is actually a detective at the NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit, and is thought to be one of the highest ranking ones, as he's seen giving orders in SOS and seems to be one of the most respected detectives in the unit. * Tommy was best friends with Ben Miller, Lindy's ex-boyfriend and a fellow detective in the NYPD Cyber Crimes Unit, and they were partners. Some people think that they only became friends when they became cops but it's said in BRB that they were friends "long before they were cops" and that "their families grew up together." References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1